


Figliolo, perché leggi boiate?

by ihatedenni



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, comedic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatedenni/pseuds/ihatedenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante la pausa dalle promozioni qualcuno avrebbe dovuto dire ai ragazzi di non avvicinarsi al computer o, perlomeno, di non passare troppo tempo su Twitter: c'era stato un giorno, in quel buco di tre settimane di nulla totale, in cui il più avventuroso del gruppo s’era addentrato nei meandri di internet, scandendo l’esatto momento in cui la concezione dei One Direction nei confronti delle fan girl era cambiata radicalmente.<br/><i>«Che cos’è fanfiction.net?» domandò Louis, curioso.</i><br/><i>Harry deglutì e chiuse di getto la pagina, ancora rintronato dagli ultimi avvenimenti.</i><br/><i>«Tu sapevi che le fan… scrivono storie su di noi?» domandò.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Figliolo, perché leggi boiate?

Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto dire ai ragazzi di non avvicinarsi al computer o, perlomeno, di non passare troppo tempo su Twitter.  
Qualcuno avrebbe anche dovuto consigliare loro di uscire alla luce del sole, di andare in centro per delle lunghe e rilassanti passeggiate sulle rive del Tamigi o di fare qualcosa di costruttivo.  
Anche leggere un libro sarebbe stato un passatempo degno di questo nome, o magari fare un giro di telefonate ai parenti e amici per avvisarli della pausa dalle promozioni.  
Nulla di tutto ciò era stato preso in considerazione da nessuno dei cinque membri dei One Direction, che se ne stavano chiusi in casa di Styles da quattro lunghi giorni.  
Alcuni andavano e venivano con cibo take away e dvd, Louis, invece, sembrava aver preso la residenza, insediato alla radice tra quelle quattro mura.  
Il costante vegetare di fronte alla televisione o ai videogame li aveva portati al tracollo: erano talmente stanchi da quei giri di conferenze, pubblicità, meet&greet e performance che potevano benissimo essere scambiati per i fratelli di Nosferatu, continuamente al buio – e con un pacchetto di doritos in mano come se fosse stato pane.  
Non si fecero sentire per tutta la durata della loro piccola vacanza e non avevano mai amato parlare di « _quella volta che le promozioni erano state sospese_ », portando la maggior parte dei loro amici, colleghi e fidanzate a pensare che non fosse successo nulla.  
Fu proprio così.  
C’era stato un giorno, però, in quel buco di tre settimane di nulla totale, in cui il più avventuroso del gruppo s’era addentrato nei meandri di internet, scandendo l’esatto momento in cui la concezione dei One Direction nei confronti delle fan girl cambiò radicalmente.  
   
Harry aveva sempre pensato che c’era di più oltre ai soliti tweet che lo imploravano per un follow back o che gli dichiaravano eterno amore.  
Ritrovarsi le menzioni intasate da frasi già prestabilite dai soliti pattern («follow me Harry, I love you Jx7», «please follow me, it would make my life!!» o «you’re so important to me I just wish you could follow me back honey xx») lo irritavano e non poco: se avesse dovuto seguire ogni singola fan che glielo richiedeva avrebbe avuto la timeline più affollata del cirque du soleil.  
Eppure qualcosa lo incuriosiva: dovevano pur scrivere qualcos’altro oltre alle preghiere giornaliere di follow back o retweet, no?  
La loro vita non poteva incentrarsi solo su di loro, _vero_?  
Oppure, pensando di non essere lette, facevano commenti caustici o non adatti alle loro spalle?  
Che cosa pensavano veramente di loro?  
Quelle domande cominciarono a vorticargli nel cervello, spingendolo a fare la sua personale ricerca sul web: avrebbe spulciato i profili delle varie directioner.  
   
Louis capì che qualcosa sarebbe successo nell’esatto momento in cui Harry non si fece vedere per la rivincita a Call of Duty, dopo che l’aveva chiamato per circa un quarto d’ora a gran voce dal soggiorno, in una richiesta che sembrava più una supplica stentata.  
Era stranamente tranquillo, chiuso nella sua camera da letto: non era al telefono e non stava guardando un film, perché il silenzio più assoluto era calato nell’appartamento nell’attimo in cui il castano aveva messo in pausa il videogame.  
Era decisamente sospettoso.  
Quando entrò nella sua stanza trovò un Harry parecchio sconvolto di fronte al portatile acceso, che stava emettendo un ronzio poco amichevole a causa della sua veneranda età.  
Louis s’avvicinò cautamente per non prenderlo in contropiede, cosa che successe due secondi più tardi a causa dell’urlo che il ragazzo aveva tirato.  
«Bella amico, che si fa?!» esclamò, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Harry sobbalzò, ma non rispose.  
Era ancora intento a leggere cosa c’era scritto di fronte a lui.  
Louis prese quel silenzio sospettoso come un indizio e si avvicinò allo schermo.  
Fece una smorfia, perplesso, e lesse l’url del sito su cui stava Harry, aspettandosi qualche exploit come youporn o redtube.  
Trovarlo nella sezione sadomaso avrebbe di sicuro spiegato il perché avesse ancora quell’espressione da pesce lesso dipinta sul suo bel faccino.  
Invece, per stupore del ragazzo, non si trattava di qualcosa di scabroso… più o meno.  
«Che cos’è fanfiction.net?» domandò Tomlinson.  
Harry deglutì e chiuse di getto la pagina, ancora rintronato dagli ultimi avvenimenti.  
Doveva trovare le parole giuste per spiegare a Louis cos’aveva appena letto, ma tutti i sinonimi e gli aggettivi sembravano sfuggirli di mente.  
Poi, dopo aver recuperato un po’ di vita, iniziò a balbettare qualcosa.  
«Tu sapevi che le fan… scrivono storie su di _noi?_ » domandò.  
Il castano guardò il suo amico come se fosse pazzo, incuriosito dall’incipit della conversazione.  
Aveva per caso sentito bene?  
«Che cosa intendi dire per _storie su di noi_?» chiese a sua volta.  
«Che ci sono dei siti in cui le nostre fan scrivono dei racconti sulla nostra vita e li pubblicano, così, alla mercé di tutti, come se fosse una bazzecola»  
«Che cosa intendi dire per _racconti sulla nostra vita_?» ripeté Louis, riducendo gli occhi a due minacciose fessure e scrutando Harry molto intensamente.  
«Fiction su cose che ci capitano» replicò.  
«Che cosa intendi dire per _fiction su cose che ci capitano_?»  
«Louis, sbaglio o non hai le idee chiare?»  
«No, credo di non aver afferrato bene il concetto»  
«Ti senti confuso, suppongo»  
«Sì, effettivamente mi sento _proprio così_ »  
Harry riaprì la pagina che aveva ridotto prima e spostò lo schermo di fronte a Louis, indicandogli alcune righe del sesto capitolo di una fic che stava leggendo.  
Tomlinson aguzzò la vista e trovò le frasi che Harry aveva selezionato, iniziando a ripeterle a voce alta, ignaro di cosa andava in contro.  
« _E fu in quel momento che Louis si rese conto che Mary Anne era la sua vita e che avrebbe persino rinunciato alla sua carriera per viv…_ aspetta un secondo, che cazzo sta succedendo?»  
«Ti stai chiedendo chi è Mary Anne, vero?» domandò a sua volta Styles, incrociando le mani e girando sulla sedia della scrivania.  
Louis annuì, ancora più confuso di prima.  
«E’ la tua ragazza. Siete amici da quando avevate sette anni ma l’hai sempre vista come un amica. Quando sei diventato famoso hai perso i contatti con lei ma dopo mesi e mesi di distanza, una volta che la rivedi, ti rendi conto che è una persona speciale e che non potresti pensare di perderla. D’altro canto, anche Mary Anne s’è resa conto di provare qualcosa per te ma sa nel profondo del suo cuore delicato che niente potrà mai accadere. La inviti ad uno dei nostri after party ma verso la fine della serata Mary Anne ti vede ballare con questa ragazza, che diventa automaticamente una di quelle zoccole che ci girano sempre intorno, e scappa via dalla festa. Tu la raggiungi sotto la pioggia prima che lei prenda un taxi e le confessi che l’hai sempre amata ma che non l’avevi ancora capito e la baci» spiegò, parlando veloce come una macchinetta del radiotaxi.  
Louis sgranò gli occhi e aprì la bocca, per poi emettere un verso poco umano, una sorta di via di mezzo tra l’incredulità e la disapprovazione.  
«Io non conosco nessuna Mary Anne da quando avevo sette anni» esclamò.  
«In questo racconto sì. Sono arrivato alla parte in cui il nostro manager ti chiede di troncare la tua relazione con lei perché è cattiva pubblicità e tu perdi la testa perché senti di amarla profondamente e minacci tutti di lasciare il gruppo» aggiunse Harry, senza nemmeno prendere una pausa.  
«Lasciare il gruppo?»  
«Ora ti hanno messo alle strette e voglio proprio sapere quale sarà la nostra reazione nel settimo capitolo» sviò il riccio di capelli, improvvisamente preso da quel nuovo passatempo.  
Louis spense di colpo il computer, sbattendo in giù la portellina, e si allontanò di qualche metro, come se avesse gettato della legna sul fuoco.  
Guardò quel portatile per un’altra manciata di secondi, incapace su cosa dire.  
Harry lo anticipò di nuovo.  
«Però sono incappato su tante cose di cui non avevo idea, tipo… cosa significa mlmlml? Molte utenti di twitter lo usano, è qualcosa tipo “ _much love_ ”?»  
«Harry, non so se l’hai ancora intuito ma sono parecchio sconvolto per la piega che la mia vita ha preso in quella storia»  
«Dai, mica avrai un figlio per davvero, hai dimenticato il preservativo solo in quella fic e preso dall’ardente passione che stava attraversando ogni cellula del tuo corpo ti sei fatto Mary Anne senza troppi complimenti»  
«… avrò un figlio?!»  
«L’ho letto nell’anteprima del capitolo otto, c’è anche una faccina triste nel titolo»  
«Un figlio Harry, un figlio!»  
«Eh, lo so, ma possiamo scoprire se lo terrai solo leggendo l’aggiornamento dell’autrice»  
«Metti via quel computer, Harry. Metti via, non azzardarti, oh, metti via!»  
«Ah, metti che ti calmi?»  
I due ragazzi si guardarono attentamente e bastò solo quell’attimo per concordare su ciò che avrebbero fatto dopo: Harry riaprì la portellina del computer e Louis prese una sedia.  
La missione, però, si rivelò più difficile del previsto a causa degli incontri ravvicinati con termini e modi di dire mai sentiti prima.  
Non riuscirono a navigare bene nella loro sezione per il semplice motivo che non avevano dimestichezza con fanfiction.net.  
Avrebbero voluto gettare la spugna, ma dei commenti delle fan inglesi e anche internazionali su twitter riguardo a certe storie li avevano incuriositi ancora di più.  
Eppure non sapevano dove mettere le mani e ormai erano in quel guaio fino al collo.  
Fu questo che li spinse a prendere il telefono per chiamare _lei_.  
   
 _Lei_ non era altri che Max, la cugina loro coetanea di Liam, che avevano conosciuto pochi mesi dopo Payne stesso.  
Potevano contare su di lei per qualsiasi cosa riguardasse il mondo di internet, in quanto fan accanita di blogging e grafica, e speravano li potesse aiutare a capire cosa fosse fanfiction.net.  
Quando arrivò quaranta minuti dopo la famigerata chiamata, Max s’era trattenuta dal ridere in faccia ai due poveri cantanti, che sembravano essere presi nel trovare una soluzione a loro ogni dubbio.  
Dopo che Max s’era accomodata proprio in mezzo ai due, di fronte allo schermo luminoso del portatile di Styles, aveva iniziato a leggere la storia che i ragazzi avevano pescato da un link twitter, la famosissima fic in cui Mary Anne non sapeva se tenere il primogenito di Louis Tomlinson.  
Una volta che ebbe finito cominciò a ridere così sguaiatamente che entrambi pensarono potesse cadere dalla sedia da un momento all’altro.  
«E voi vi scandalizzate per questo Beautiful di serie C?» domandò.  
Prese il mouse con forza dalle mani di Harry e tornò in sezione, scegliendo dei parametri sulla home della pagina.  
«Nc-17, rating rosso» annunciò.  
«Non so quanto vi potrà piacere» aggiunse.  
I due si guardarono, spaventati, e iniziarono a leggere ciò che Max aveva abilmente pescato dopo aver scelto delle categorie che non avevano mai sentito nominare.  
Dopo un paio di minuti, Harry fu il primo a reagire.  
«La vagy?» domandò, profondamente sconvolto: la sua espressione avrebbe potuto riassumere l’orrore che stava sperimentando.  
«E’ un mondo difficile là fuori» commentò Max, ma Louis quasi le parlò sopra, indicando le note dell’autrice prima del capitolo.  
« _Questo capitolo sarà un po’ pervy , come piace a voi ;)_? Pervy? Cioè in che senso?»  
«Louis non so perché ma qua c’è scritto che… oh signore»  
«Non fate i bambini puritani, potete leggerle le cose ad alta voce. Se vi va meglio riassumete, ecco, qua per esempio c’è scritto che Harry sta trapanando questa tipa come una trivella elettrica. Cioè io ti dovrei fare i complimenti stallone, perché a quanto pare vieni dopo trenta minuti di puro sesso sfrenato e bollente. Sei sopra la media nazionale!»  
«Perché c’è anche il mio nome qui? Non si stava parlando di Harry?»  
«Louis, amico, apri gli occhi, stiamo assistendo ad un ménage a trois degno di un porno»  
«Se vi fa stare meglio, è un porno scritto male» li consolò Max, poggiando una mano su entrambe le spalle dei ragazzi.  
«Persino io ho scritto delle pwp migliori, in confronto sono Dio»  
«Pwp?» chiese Louis.  
« _Plot ,what plot_? Praticamente storie in cui la trama non conta una beneamata minchia – toh, sono pure in tema! – perché è più importante la scena di sesso in sé»  
«Louis, non vorrei spaventarti, ma qua dice che _il tuo membro eretto e imponente si fa spazio violentemente dentro la sua femminilità, riempiendo di un calore etereo e sconvolgente il corpo della ragazza, che freme per sentirti ancora più in profondità_ »  
«Cazzo, ma così la trafiggo da parte a parte!»  
«Ridi poco, Harry» lo interruppe Max, tamburellando sul tavolo con le unghie smaltate di viola scuro, «ma qua c’è scritto che questa wonder woman del sesso _avvolge il tuo turgido ed eretto pene con la bocca, regalandoti sensazioni mai provate prima in quanto riesce a coprire con la bocca tutta l’asta, in attesa di ingoiare il tuo seme_ »  
«Harry, qua hai letteralmente un _cazzettino_ »  
Styles prese la portella del computer e la richiuse per l’ennesima volta nel giro di due ore.  
Nessuno si sarebbe stupito se entro la fine della giornata si fosse staccata dalla base.  
Lo sguardo del più piccolo comunicò già a Max la sua domanda, posta con un’innocenza tale che non sembrava nemmeno provenire dalla sua bocca.  
«Max… _perché?_ » chiese.  
«Perché sono pessime scrittrici. Se leggessi quelle del mio giro ti ricrederesti»  
«Ma perché così?»  
«Rendetevi conto che sono storie scritte da dodicenni e quindicenni che non hanno mai visto una fava in vita loro e che pensano che scoparsi dei cantanti famosi – che in teoria dovreste essere voi – sia selvaggio e bollente, un viaggio mistico che va oltre ad ogni fantasia sessuale. Non s’informano, non hanno esperienza e pensano di accalappiare più commentatrici buttando in mezzo un bell’amplesso scritto alla bell’e meglio» spiegò.  
«Ma io non voglio fare un ménage a trois con Harry» protestò debolmente Louis.  
«Smettila di impuntarti sulle cagate ed entra nella loro mente: se volessero, potrebbero anche farti ripassare tutte le ragazze del condominio due o tre volte, facendoti comunque aver la forza di fare una maratona subito dopo quei quattordici amplessi. I poteri delle fangirl»  
«Quattordici amplessi? Sembra molto lavoro…»  
« _Tiffany sentì il bollente e turgido sesso di Harry premerle prepotentemente le pareti della sua bocca umida_ »  
«Come prego?»  
«Il tuo cazzo, Harry, il tuo cazzo» replicò Max.  
«Louis, guarda qua, in poche parole c’è scritto che hai uno stantuffo così grande da poterci scavare le tane per le talpe!»  
Louis sorrise tra se e se, facendo finta di pulirsi la spalla.  
«Finalmente c’è scritto qualcosa di realistico» commentò.  
Max e Harry decisero automaticamente di ignorarlo e quest’ultimo continuò a leggere, ma lei no: non era soddisfatta di come stavano andando le cose.  
Vederli così sconvolti e in preda al panico era carino, ma ci sarebbe stato qualcosa di ancora più bello da fare.  
Li lasciò armeggiare con fanfiction.net per altri cinque minuti e dopo avergli portato da bere decise di prendere il passo successivo.  
Fece girare le loro sedie in modo da averceli davanti e li guardò attentamente, appoggiando un braccio per sedia e schiarendosi la voce.  
«Ragazzi… avete mai sentito parlare del Larry?» domandò.  
   
«Guarda, non sembra tanto male l’inizio» esordì Harry, con un sorriso già più rilassato in viso.  
Apparentemente, Louis sembrava della sua stessa opinione, mentre Max li fissava con un sorriso soddisfatto dipinto sul volto.  
Presto si sarebbero accorti della fregatura e lei sarebbe stata lì, ad accarezzare il suo gatto mafioso immaginario, pronta a gustarsi il momento.  
«Harry ha ragione, parla di noi due che passiamo del _quality time_ insieme, niente cose scabrose o volgari. Come hai detto che si chiama questo genere di fan fiction?» domandò Louis, bevendo un sorso d’acqua.  
«Larry» rispose la mora.  
Harry ci penso un attimo su.  
«Figo, è come l’unione dei nostri nomi!» esclamò, dando il cinque a Tomlinson.  
Max non smise per un attimo di accarezzare il suo gatto immaginario.  
«Ma non mi dire» commentò sarcasticamente.  
«Ssh, non interrompere, siamo arrivati al momento in cui Harry mi dice che ha qualcosa d’importante da confessare» borbottò Louis.  
Il riccio di capelli annuì vigorosamente.  
«Magari stavolta sono io ad aver messo incinta qualcuna» la buttò sul ridere l’altro.  
Max si trattenne e soffiò un «Ti piacerebbe!».  
Passarono altri dieci minuti in cui entrambi i ragazzi vennero presi dalla lettura del capitolo successivo, in cui non s’era ancora scoperto nulla della confessione di Styles, ma sembravano parecchio presi dal susseguirsi degli eventi.  
Fu proprio la cugina di Liam a interrompere quel quadro adorabile, sganciando la domanda del momento.  
«Insomma, quand’è che si scopa?» chiese.  
I due si girarono di scatto, presi in contropiede da quella proposta improvvisa (alias un fulmine a ciel sereno), e guardarono Max, distesa sul letto da quando aveva smesso di accarezzare il suo gatto mafioso immaginario.  
Harry e Louis non seppero cosa dire di primo acchito, poi sembrarono trovarsi sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda.  
«Vedi Max, sei una ragazza molto attraente, ma sei la cugina di Liam e io non penso sia una buona idea» iniziò Harry.  
Louis lo guardò, con un sorriso ebete stampato sul volto, poi fece spallucce.  
«Questo non vale anche per me, se vuoi sono disponibile»  
Max si rimise seduta, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Ma cos’avete capito, siete pazzi? Io… cioè, non so, voi non state bene. Intendevo dire quando scopate voi due!» esclamò.  
«Come prego?» gridò Harry.  
«Massì, quand’è che ci date dentro? Siete già al quarto capitolo e nessuno dei due ha ancora caricato la baionetta? Nessun tiro al bersaglio? Niente preliminari sensuali con dita magiche e lubrificante alla fragola? Cristoddio che delusione di fan fiction» commentò.  
Harry e Louis si guardarono, poi si concentrarono sullo schermo del pc e infine di nuovo su Max.  
Styles ebbe qualche problema a riformulare la frase.  
«Quindi quando dicevi Larry intendevi dire…»  
«Cazzi, cazzi ovunque!» replicò la ragazza.  
Louis fece segno ai due di fermare un attimo la conversazione, poi prese la sua tazza, bevve un po’ d’acqua e la sputò con violenza.  
«COME SCUSA?» gridò poi, asciugandosi la bocca con il braccio.  
Max scese dal letto e saltò direttamente al capitolo successivo, quello denominato con rating rosso, e evidenziò dei paragrafi con il tasto destro del trackpad.  
«Sappiate che solitamente Harry sta sotto, cioè, c’hai proprio la faccia da sottomesso tesoro, non volevo dirtelo ma non ti ci vedrei mai a fare l’attivo pompato, sei la quint’essenza della passività. Ah e Louis, come citato prima, di base hai una verga lunga e robusta come un tronco di quercia, secondo l’immaginario collettivo delle fangirl arrapate sei proprio uno sfonda culi» li avvisò.  
I due ragazzi impallidirono contemporaneamente e per una breve frazione di secondo fecero fatica a guardarsi negli occhi.  
«E non avete la più pallida idea di quante ragazze siano fan di voi due come coppia! La maggior parte delle volte i racconti iniziano con voi che non riuscite più a nascondere l’attrazione che provate l’uno per l’altro. Molte affermano che sia vero, che ci sono degli indizi e che gli altri membri – ops, errore mio – gli altri _componenti_ del gruppo lo nascondino o lo sospettino. Cioè dovete vedere che seghe mentali – oh, ecco che ci ricasco! – che _pare_ mentali si fanno le fan del Larry pur di trovarvi in situazioni compromettenti»  
Harry e Louis quasi non crederono a tutto ciò che avevano appena sentito dire dalla loro vecchia amica e consulente Max Samberg, ma un paio di minuti furono sufficienti per elaborare il tutto.  
La loro amicizia non era di certo compromessa, ma Max suppose che per un paio di settimane avrebbero avuto dei bruttissimi incubi al riguardo.  
Il ricciolino scattò dalla sedia, nervoso, e indicò la porta.  
«Io ho bisogno d’aria vado a prendere un caffè giù da Starbucks LOUIS NON SEGUIRMI LO PRENDO DA SOLO» gridò, correndo fuori dalla stanza.  
Louis, d’altro canto, rimase fermo a sbattere le palpebre, per poi reagire d’impulso.  
«La gente… boh, non è normale… insomma, chi ha dato il permesso a…»  
Louis lesse il nome dell’autrice sulla pagina della fic, balbettando.  
«… _irishcoffee_ di anche solo pensare ad una possibile relazione tra me e Harry?»  
Voleva sembrare minaccioso, ma pareva più un cucciolo di tigre confuso e perso.  
Max appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Louis.  
«Amico, lo supererai. Tra l’altro _irishcoffee_ è tra le più famose in sezione su fanfiction.net, dicono sempre che sia IC e le sue storie prendono quarantasei recensioni a capitolo. Quarantasei!» esclamò.  
Poi si rese conto che quello non aiutava Louis a elaborare la situazione e sospirò.  
«Dai Louis, vieni, ti offro un gelato» disse, e chiuse la portellina del computer.  
Molto probabilmente, nessuno dei due ragazzi si sarebbe mai più avventurato tra i meandri di internet o nei profili twitter delle fan, lasciando le povere ficwriter a bocca asciutta per un follow o un retweet.  
E fu meglio così.  
   
Quando Niall arrivò a casa di Harry con del cinese take away si stupì dell’assenza di quest’ultimo e di Louis: eppure aveva giurato di aver ricevuto un sms quella stessa mattina in cui gli chiedevano di passare con la cena e che gli altri li avrebbero raggiunti.  
Il biondo andò in camera di Styles, sperando di trovarli lì, ma non c’era nemmeno l’ombra dei due ragazzi.  
Di fronte alla scrivania c’erano tre sedie e il computer in standby, e gli bastò solo uno sguardo per capire che la portellina era stata torturata ripetutamente.  
Fece spallucce e decide di aspettare i ragazzi a casa, confidando in un loro ritorno.  
Avrebbe passato il tempo giocando con il computer di Harry o guardando un film.  
Accese il portatile, deciso a controllare le mail e gli altri account di siti e social che possedeva.  
Quando aprì il browser si stupì della lunghissima cronologia che si ritrovò davanti, ma l’ignorò: non poteva di certo farsi gli affari altrui e sinceramente _non voleva_ sapere dov’erano stati.  
Digitò l’url nella barra di ricerca, aspettò i dettagli del log-in e scrisse nick e password, ricordandosi di non schiacciare “ricorda accesso per questo sito”.  
Si guardò intorno per un attimo e sorrise ingenuamente, leggendo il messaggio di fronte a lui.  
 

_“Bentornato irishcoffee! Hai sette nuove recensioni!”_

  



End file.
